random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario RPG: Stardust Dream
Super Mario RPG: Stardust Dream is a game released by Nintendo in 2010 as a launch title for the 3DS. Story Mario's Party Mario receives a letter from Princess Peach, who asks him to come to the castle as there is something she needs to tell him. Mario heads over to the castle, coming across Luigi halfway along his path. Luigi then joins the party. Once Mario and Luigi arrive at the castle, Acadevia, a witch disguised as a librarian, invades the Mushroom Kingdom with a horde of airships. Peach then joins the party and explains that Daisy is trapped in the castle. After the three rescue and recruit Daisy, they come across and battle one of Acadevia's maids. Just after the party win the battle and make their escape, however, Acadevia petrifies Peach's Castle, destroys it and then takes it with her to an unknown destination. The party then tries to chase after Acadevia, who summons a Goomba and Green Koopa to distract them while she makes a getaway. Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy then travel across Fresh-Cut Plains to Polished Cave. In the cave, two friendly Goombas teach the Spin Jump and Double Jump techniques. Then, Peach ends up getting kidnapped by a Dark Fairy, forcing the rest of the party to save her. The party make it out of Polished Cave and arrive at the other side of Fresh-Cut Plains, which has been ravaged by Acadevia's bodyguard, Floreim. Along the way, Mario and Luigi manage to acquire Super Hammers, and later on the group comes across Floreim, who manages to separate the party into two smaller teams (Mario and Peach, Luigi and Daisy). Shortly after they reunite, Floreim summons an Ice Fairy to deal with them and makes her escape. Bowser's Party Bowser and Kamelia start with a plan; Bowser goes to blow up the Mushroom Bank, and whilst Mario is off stopping him, Kamelia swoops over to Peach's Castle to protect her. Bowser gets a bunch of Bob-Ombs ready. One of them is blue, but the Koopa King doesn't think it is important. He throws the Bob-Ombs at the Mushroom Bank, hoping to get Mario's attention, whilst Kamelia swoops off to the princess's castle. When Bowser throws the blue Bob-Omb, however, it releases Acadevia into the environment. Gameplay Super Mario RPG: Stardust Dream has somewhat similar gameplay to Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. It is formatted as a turn-based RPG, with the player's party getting a turn to act, and the enemy party getting turns to act afterwards. Each party member has three menus of attacks and supportive abilities that they can use, along with an Item menu that lets them use items in the inventory to heal the party. Enemies are fought when bumped into on the overworld. The overworld is where the game's story takes place, with several objectives the player must complete to progress in the main story along with some sidequests. Party Members Mario's Party Bowser's Party Abilities Each ability comes with a short Minigame. The better you do at the Minigame, the better the effect. It should be noted that most abilities cost Flower Points (FP) to use. Jump Jump Minigames require the player to input a randomised sequence of button presses. The number of inputs in the sequence is listed. Hammer Hammer Minigames have the player hold down A for the requested number of counts (the time between each count varies every time), then release A at the right moment. Magic Magic Minigames have you locate a fireball/electric orb/snowball which teleports around the touch screen and tap it the required number of times. Heal Heal Minigames feature a row of hearts of varying sizes. One heart will be green, and this colour will be passed on to an adjacent heart periodically. The player must press A (in Peach's case) or B (in Kamelia's case) to select the heart which is green. The larger the heart selected, the better the healing becomes. Vibe Vibe Minigames feature a small, coloured target and a larger, white target. The small target will move around quite frantically, and will stop when the player taps the screen. The closer the small target is to the centre of the large target when you stop it, the better the effect becomes. Melee Melee Minigames require the player to mash the required button the required number of times within a time limit. The more times they press the button and the faster they do so, the stronger the attack. Minion Minion Minigames are all unique, but all require the Touch Screen. All Minion attacks deal damage to all foes. Car Car Minigames are all unique, and all involve use of both the Circle Pad and the A button. Brush Brush Minigames require the player to fill a bucket of paint to just the right amount. Rapidly tap A to add paint, and rapidly tap B to take paint out. After five seconds, the attack is launched, and the damage dealt is higher the closer to the required amount the bucket was filled. Wand Wand Minigames place nine buttons on the touch screen. Each has a combination of colours (blue, red and green) and shapes (circle, triangle and square). Tap the button you wish to activate the effect of its colour and shape (for instance, if you choose the blue circle, both the effect for blue shapes and the effect for circles will activate). Bestiary Mario's Story